


Can't Take It Back

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Grief/Mourning, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: So Gwen had been the one to kill her.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25
Collections: Femslash February





	Can't Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 - sword. Own prompt, weep
> 
> Uhhhh idk I'm not too happy with this >< its been ages since I watched Merlin too like I haven't seen it since it was releasing? wow

A single tear slipped down Gwen’s soft brown cheek as she held a sword, battle tarnished and simple, in front of her. Another fell as she carefully wiped the blood that stained it’s edge off with a cleaning cloth.

The thick red blood of her lover, spilled when Gwen had taken her life. When she had gone to aid a skirmish on the borders the last thing she had expected was to see her. For her to be the one trying to topple Arthur's reign. 

Gwen had known that Morgana was a witch from when she'd first discovered her magic. She'd helped her keep it a secret from Uther, convinced her that Arthur's opinion on it could be changed and had fallen in love with her throughout it. But she must have missed subtle changes and hints that had led to Morgana choosing the side against their current king. 

So Gwen had been the one to kill her. 

There had been rounds of congratulations afterwards where she'd worn a fake smile and accepted the congratulations with her signature humbleness. It was only when she was finally alone, changed out of her leathers and cleaning her sword, that she let it get to her. 

It started with a few tears as she cleaned the blood, a bright red against dull grey. It reminded her of Morgana just a little too much, eyes as grey steel looking intelligently from behind the bright red cloak she seemed to favour. Gwen had always thought it was so impractical but so very her. 

But now she was gone, she would never see her teasing smiles and delicate laughter again. There would be no more quiet nights spent in Morgana's room as they read together before ending up in each others arms, kissing.

She couldn’t take what had been done back, and she wouldn’t even if she had been given the choice. Not when Morgana had refused to see reason, refused to listen to even a word she said.

She just wished she had noticed before it had been too late.

But she hadn’t and now she was left alone, hands stained with the blood of the one she loved.


End file.
